This present invention relates generally to decorative articles. More specifically, the invention relates to translucent or semi-transparent polymer substrates and to the registration of images printed thereon to produce three dimensional visuals.
There is an increasing use in the interior building environment on the use of transparent or translucent substrates which can be used to accent interior building spaces. In particular, polymer substrates are particularly popular as they can be manufactured to have the same appearance as glass but are: lighter in weight; more resilient and flexible; and can be produced with less cost. Materials generally used for creating these polymer substrates include polycarbonate, polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”, poly(methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA” and poly(ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate) or “PETG”.
From an aesthetics standpoint, it is also desired to create decorative articles having a three-dimensional, or 3-D, visual. Conventional attempts include embedding objects inside a translucent or semi-transparent glass or polymeric substrate. As a result, the embedded objects can be viewed through the various surfaces of the substrate, each providing a three-dimensional visual. Unfortunately, embedding objects inside the substrate is not ideal in terms of the manufacturing complexity and the cost associated therewith. Other known attempts include etching a design onto opposing viewable surfaces of a substrate. Unfortunately, the etching technique is also not ideal in terms of the manufacturing complexity and cost.
Accordingly, an advantage in the art of 3-D decorative articles can be realized by utilizing a refinement of known print screen stencil techniques.